BIOHAZARD
by Punk13405
Summary: I am a hunter, and I've been through a lot in my life. This is the story of the group of people that saved my life, and for one person, who saved a lot more...  rate T for violence and  Slight sexual content. reviews WOULD be nice if it's not too much...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gorillaz, or any subsidiaries of Gorillaz.

This story is not fictional, any resemblance to people in real life is not coincidental, so kiss my ass dickhead!

Hey, my name's Brad. I was born in Virginia in 1991, moved to Minnesota the same year. For the first 14 years of my life I was going along pretty good, till about 15...when I stared losing my mind. I became obsessed with guns and honed my skills with them. I became a highly skilled hunter, and bought a 12-gauge pump-action shotgun for when I am duck hunting. Late in the year I stared having weird dreams. Dreams of terrible things...of abominations. People walking the streets of the city...not alive, nor truly dead. A living Hell...

That's when the infection started...

No one knows what spread it. Some say it was a disease, some say a genetic mutation, some even say an act of God. I watched in horror, as all of my family were...eaten...I saw their bodies...their guts ripped out, their throats torn out of their severed heads. I went into the basement and grabbed my 12-gauge, and grabbed two boxes of shells, and I went on a rampage. I cleared all of my block of these creatures. I then got in my mom's car and drove down to the sporting goods store, running over as many of them as I could, until I got there. In there I grabbed two of the best pistols I could find, two Colt 1911 A1's, and I grabbed a semi-automatic rifle, and a semi-automatic 12-gauge shotgun for good measure, and grabbed as much ammo as I could find. I loaded about three shopping carts full of stuff into the car and prepared. I slept lightly that night, sitting in my room, contemplating what I was going to do, what my plan was. I was going to have to clear out the whole town if I really wanted to survive. When Dawn came, I was ready. I reloaded my weapons and got in the car. Over the course of three days I cleared out my entire town of them. I had eliminated every creature within a six mile radius, and I then relaxed. I got as many supplies as I could find, and decided to wait and see if anybody would come to look for me.

Months passed, until finally a Hummer came barreling past the roadblocks I had fashioned out of other cars and various other things. They told me that they had established a safe haven in the city, and asked if I wanted to come. I of course said yes. They asked me if I was the one who cleared this whole town, to which I responded "Yes, all by myself sir". He said, "You know they are hiring people to hunt them now, you might find yourself in a new line of work..".

They took me to the city and led me to a tall skyscraper. He said that I could apply in the basement for the job, so I went. Down in the basement was a man, he called himself Murdoc Nicalls. I had a wierd feeling that I had heard the name before, but soon passed it off. "So I heard you want to be a zombie hunter eh?" he said, looking at me, probably thinking 'how old is this kid?'. "Yeah" I said. He responded Sternly, "You know the risks of this job are pretty high right?", "Of course I do, why else would I be here?" I said. "Well, there's a job that needs to be done in the nearby town of Forest Lake. A group of survivors are there and they are begging for assistance. I don't think they can hold out much longer, do you want to take it?" he asked. "Yeah, sounds good" I said, looking right into his eyes. They were strange, one was different from the other, it was a deep shade of red. "Okay," he said, "We will supply you with both transportation and a team of other hunters. Good luck, your gonna need it" he said with a chuckle. I looked right at him and said, "Honestly, I don't need luck sir..", "Well, we'll find out if your courageous, or just plain stupid tommorrow. Your sleeping quarters are up on the 14th floor. We keep them up there in case the zombies should be able to break through the entrance, so we can get enough time to arm ourselves." He said, giving me a keycard. "This is your card key, it can be used to access the elevator that will take you up to your quarters. This is how it works, each hunter group has it's own floor, from floor 10 to floor 20. This is so the groups don't run into each other all the time, and so there is more room for them to set up headquarters. Now go get some sleep, your gonna need it. You can also go up and meet the crew your gonna be working with." He said, waving me off.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the cold dark hallway, the fluorescent lights flickering as I proceeded through the basement towards the stairwell. I could hear small moans coming from the door near me, and I drew my pistol, and walked towards it. Steady, steady, keep your aim still and prepare to shoot for the head. I slowly opened the door to see a group of hunters at different tables practicing their shooting on a group of zombies that were at the other end of the long room. At the end with the zombies was a heavy reinforced Steel gate. I assumed at that time that that's probably a way to the outside, and they would open the gate to let a few zombies in so the hunters could use them for target preactice. Was it inhumane? Yes, but come on, they are already dead, what's the big deal?

I left the room and holstered my pistol. I made it to the elevator and put my keycard in the slot. As I did, I heard a mechanical voice say "Access granted, welcome to paradise city." "where the grass is green and the girls are pretty" I muttered with a chuckle as the elevator whirred into motion. It took a little while to get to floor 14, seeing as how the elevator was running on generators for power and not the normal power supply that the city would provide it But soon I heard a ding as the computerized voice said "Floor 14, welcome to the Guerrillas headquarters. "Interesting name for a group of people that don't even bother to be stealthy" I said, walking into the hallway.

I was greeted by a skinny man, about 6'2" with blue hair. When I first heard him talk, I knew he was british, "'ello, I'm Stuart, and you are?" "Brad, but you can just call me Grim" I said. "Well you can jus' call me 2D, everyone calls me tha' since I go' two dents in me 'ead." 'strange way to get a nickname' I thought. "Well, can you show me around?" "Sure fing." he said.

We started walking down the hallway. "Vis is the weapons room, we keep all of our techno..techn..." he stammered. "Technology?" I corrected him. "Right, tha'." he said. As we continued down the hall, he pointed at another door, "Tha's where we receive all of our calls from downstairs for jobs and such. It's also where all of our computers are at." I looked in to see a huge array of computers and moniters, along with multiple phones and servers for data storage. "And vis is where our kitchen is at. We also eat 'ere." he said, pointing to the well stocked kitchen, complete with dining table and chairs. As we reached the end of the hall, we entered a large room with very nice furniture, and several big beds. "And vis is our livin' space" he said with a smile as I looked in awe at the luxurious room. They even had game systems and a 60" HDTV. "We found all of vis on various jobs cleaning out towns." he said. All of the windows had nice shades on them, there were lamps spread out nicely through the lobby, and three single beds with one double bed. I walked up to the windows and could hear gunshots off in the distance, and explosions, low booming and quiet, but noticible cracks of the gunfire.

"Tha's anova huntin' group tha's on duty clearin' sum of tha city." 2D said to me as I watched a zombie way down on the street get it's head blown off with a sawn-off shotgun. I would have cringed if I had not done the same thing many times before. As sick and horrifying as the act was, it was needed for you to survive in this apocalyptic Hell.

I walked up to the beds, "Okay, so which one is who's?" "well, the only one available for you is that one" he said, pointing at the big one in the corner. "good enough" I said, putting my things on my bed. I opened my suitcase, and took out my shotgun parts and assembled it on the bed, "Where should I put my weapons?" I asked. 2D responded, "Ova in tha armory". "ok thanks" I said, going over to the armory and looked at the sponge wall, with pieces cut out for the other wepons. I took a knife, and pressed my pistol to the foam, and cut around the outline. Soon I had a perfect cutout for one of my 1911's. I proceeded to make another one for the other one, and placed them into the hollows. Then I did the same for my shotgun, and left the room, but not before setting all of my ammo in the empty locker in the rows of ammo lockers.

"So. Where is the team?" I asked, only to see them all on the couch watching TV. They all stood up, and 2D walked up from behind me and introduced me to them. First there was Russel, a large black man, "Hey" he said to me, I replied,m "Hey, so what do you specialize in?" "Me? I specialize in keeping our vehicles in top shape and top performance. I am also our explosives expert, I take care of our grenades, mines, and rocket launchers." "Sounds good" I said.

I then looked over at the small asian girl stading next to her, "And who are you?" I asked. "Hello, my name is Noodle. I specialize in supplying us with weapons, as well as upgrading and fixing them. During hunting I am our scout, I look ahead for enemies and I am highly skilled with blades and silenced weapons. I'm all for stealth." she said. "Okay, that sounds good." I said.

Then I looked back at 2D, "And what do you do?" "Me, I respond to our callin' system, and durin' huntin' I'm our sniper. I can 'it a target at up to one mile." he said with confidance. "Wow, mostly only marine sharshooters can hit a target that far away." I said suprised.

I looked at the beds, then the members, "Wait, you have five beds, but there's only four people here, where's the fourth member?" "Oh, you saw him back in the basement, you remember Murdoc don't you?" He asked. "Yeah, you mean that as well as signing up people, he's also a hunter?" I asked. "Yeah. E's a hunter as well. During huntin' he specializes in automatic weapons and shotguns." 2D said.

Then a voice came out of the darkness, "And I'm also a crack shot with a pistol" Murdoc said walking out of the shadow, smoking a cigarette. "Well then you and I pretty much have the same skills" I said to him. "So it would seem" he said.

"Well, I think it's time we went to bed guys, we have a long day tommorrow." 2D said as everybody started heading for bed. I went to my bed, and found it extremely cold. I looked over at the window and realized why. A shudder above the window was stuck open over my bed, and the cold air was seeping in. I got out of bed and walked over to the TV and turned it on, and turned the volume down. I sat there for a good hour, watching video cameras with live feed that hunters were issued that were put on their heads like headlamps, not only so they could see, but so others could watch. I was sitting and I felt another person sit next to me. I looked over to see Murdoc looking at me, "You know you should really get to bed, we need to wake up at sunrise tommorrow. he said nicely. "I want to, but my bed is freezing." I said to him. "Well here, you can crawl in with me for tonight okay? We'll get that shutter fixed tommorrow, but you need to sleep." he said.

"Okay. Thanks Murdoc" I said, walking with him to his bed. "Don't mention it mate, it's no big thing" he said, ruffling my hair. We both crawled in on oppsite sides, and I closed my eyes. After about an hour I felt something shift, and two warm arms snaked around my stomach. Murdoc was holding me close, I could feels his warm breath on my neck and I felt really relaxed. I soon fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Murdoc woke me up. "Wake up, it's time to go to work!" he said, and I rushed up out of bed. I slipped on a skin tight long sleeve shirt and some black pants.I ran to the armory and got my shotgun and 1911's and strapped them onto my belt. Murdoc handed me some body armor, "This will protect you in case a stray bullet should hit you. We always take precautions." he said. I put the body armor on and followed him to the elevator. "Now you will see the garage. All of the hunters keep their vehicles there. It's one of the most heavily guarded places in Paradise City," he said. The elevator descended further, the light on the floor indicator going lower and lower. Finally we reached garage level and the elevator doors opened. Inside I found what can only be described as a fortress. Near where the exit would have been, a huge wall stood with a small gate big enough for the vehicles. On top of the all was room to walk along it. The cars all had their separate garage spaced, with only one opening so they could leave it. When the hunters weren't using the car, the opening would be gated shut, and could only be opened by the hunters themselves. Murdoc led me to our car. 

"This is the geep" he said, pointing at the heavily armored buggy in the corner. It was decked out with machine guns, missle launchers, and grenade launchers in the back. It had spikes in the front, probably to impale and tear apart zombies, and although it was open topped, it had a metal screen that could be slid over the top to prevent zombies from getting in. I noticed that my group was already in the car, and hopped in. There was sufficiant seating for all of us, and I sat in the back near the grenade launchers. Murdoc moved into the drivers seat. "Hold on everyone," he said as the car shot out of the garage space and out the now open gate.

As we sped through the city, Murdoc looked back at me, "Hey Grim, why don't you try taking shots at the zombies in the streets, I want to see how good of a shot you are with those 1911's." I nodded and pulle out one pistol. I loaded and cocked it, and held it at arms length, standing up. There was a zombie off in the distance on the road, so I aimed, waited for it to get in range, and shot it right in the head. It fell over with a satisfying thud as we drove past it. "Your pretty good," Russel said looking back. "Thanks," I said.

I watched the non-lit buildings shoot by as we neared our destination, although we were still quite a ways from it. I watched the non-lit streetlights fly past and dissapear into the distance. I thought about my family, and how they all met their end. The family that I had been living with for 15 years of my life, who supported me all that time, the people who weren't just family, but were friends. I felt tears sting my eyes as I thought about how now they are all dead, how they turned into zombies and how I had to mercilessly kill every single last one of them. I realized, I am the only Grim left...wait...there was another. I did still have a cousin in Alaska, God I hope she's okay...

2D looked back to see tears coming from my eyes. Wha's wrong Grim?" I wiped my tears away, "Nothing, nothing at all," and we continued on the freeway.

This is basically just a segway chapter, and to inform a little about Brad's inner feelings. It's not meant to be very long. Well, read and review. I will have the next chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

We pulled into an area surrounded by strong steel fences and with armed guards around the perimeter. It looked like a supply depot. We pulled over nest to a gun store, "Murdoc, don't we have to get to those people?" I asked him. He looked back and said "No worries mate, they'll be fine, I need to buy more ammo."

He walked up to the door and knocked, a slot of the door opened up. "Password" a gruff voice said. Murdoc gave a cough, and then said "Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate". The door then opened, and Murdoc walked inside. I looked at Russel, "Hey, what's that mean?" Russel looked back and said "It's Italian. You'll learn someday."

I waited for a little while, and another car pulled up next to us. "Hey fatass! Chink! Dullard! Where's the jackoff? Did you finally decide to get rid of him, or is he busy getting drunk in Paradise bar?" "Fuck you Davis," Russel said, "He's a better leader then you'll ever be, plus he doesn't act like a bitch when he gets handed down a job by his superiors like you do!" "I don't know how many times I'll have to tell you guys, you are being led by a fool!" He said, and then drove off. "Who the fuck was that?" I asked to Russel, who replied "That Davis, leader of the Hellbound, he's a fucking prick, always taunting us at every turn." "He's a real asshole," I said, "That he is" Russel replied.

A few minutes late, Murdoc came out. "Alright, I have our ammunition, Russel, I'll need to to help carry it out." he said, "Sure things Muds" Rssel said, and started loading the ammunition into the car. "How do you deal with those pricks?" I asked Noodle. She simply responded, "Just ignore them, they are terrible hunters and they are just jealous. Davis used to lead us, before Murdoc came along and won this spot in a game of cards. They ave been rivals ever since." "You mean you guys used to work for Davis?" I asked. "Yeah, that they did," Murdoc said, "Until I came along and got them a better cut, better quarters, and a better arsenal. Davis just hates how much power I have over everyone below the 30th floor of Paradise City"

"All loaded up," Russel said, and hopped into the seat next to me. "Good, let's get going" Murdoc said, and started up the Geep and took off out of the gates and back on the highway... 


End file.
